Before Dinner
by freaking kanye
Summary: SASUSAKU. AU. PWP. They were still making out when Sakura lifted her knee and began rubbing her leg against a very sensitive area causing his skinny jeans to become tighter. He let out a small groan, pulled away and said, "This isn't a good idea."


**summary**— SASUSAKU. AU. PWP. They were still making out when Sakura lifted her knee and began rubbing her leg against a _very__ sensitive _area causing his skinny jeans to become tighter. He let out a small groan, pulled away and said, "This isn't a good idea."  
**notes**— This is my first lemon. Unbeta'd. Most definitely PWP.

.

.

Sasuke saw his mother's eyes light up as soon as the doorbell rang. He had been setting the table as she begin preparing dinner, getting ready for their guests.

He rolled his eyes as she practically skipped over to the door to answer. He felt like he should be nervous or excited since this _was_ the first time his parents would be meeting his girlfriend's parents, but he didn't. He knew his mother and she could get along with anyone. His father might be harder he also knew Sakura's parents and he thought they would probably get along just fine.

"Hi! Please come in!" his mother's voice carried into the dining room and he found himself rolling his eyes again. He put the last set of silverware down on the table and went to the front hallway to greet his girlfriend and her parents.

His father had come out from his hiding place (which was the home office that he had decided to put a TV in) and was shaking hands with her dad, his mother had already engaged in conversation with her mother. Sakura was standing off to the side, looking relieved.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her away from the four parents and right up against him. Moving his hands to her waist, he breathed a quiet greeting in her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey," she replied before pulling him down for a short kiss. When she pulled away, Sasuke took the chance to glance behind her. Their parents were still operating as if they hadn't seen anything, so he assumed that they were oblivious.

He pulled away from her and said, "We're going upstairs." Without waiting for a reply (though he did hear someone say "Okay!"), he dragged her upstairs towards his room.

As soon as they were inside, he pushed the door closed and she leaned over and locked it.

Once the door was locked, she wrapped her arms back around his neck and began kissing him again. "Mm," he murmured his approval before opening his mouth and prodding hers with his tongue, asking for entrance. She grinned before opening her mouth and having it dance with his.

While they were making out, she began walking backwards towards his bed. Once the back of her leg hit it, she fell down on, bringing him down with her. He pulled away from her, taking the moment to get into a better position. His hands were on either side of her head and he was straddling her.

She pulled him back down immediately and reconnected their lips. They were still making out when Sakura lifted her knee and began rubbing her leg against a _very__ sensitive _area causing his skinny jeans to become tighter. He let out a small groan, pulled away and said, "This isn't a good idea."

Sakura sat up, pushing him back. He figured it was going to stop there but she crawled on top of him. "Why not, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, grabbing between his legs and thumbing the area slowly.

He moaned and dropped his head to bury it in her neck. "Our parents are downstairs," he clarified.

She still didn't stop, instead choosing to run the fingers of her free hand through his hair. "So?" she asked. She moved both of her hands to the top of his jeans. He didn't reply but she understood that he still wasn't okay with it. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You're hard and I'm horny. I don't see the problem." She undid his jeans, reached in, and stroked his erection.

He moaned again and inwardly cursed his girlfriend. When she wanted to have sex, she would have sex. The first time they did it, he didn't even want to; they had only been dating for a couple weeks and he _did_ have morals, plus it was just... embarrassing. She was more... _experienced_. The closest he had gotten to sex was jacking off. She hadn't necessarily forced him into it, but she was very _persuasive_.

Just like she always was.

He knew it helped that she was the hottest girl he had ever seen.

She took his moaning as approval and shimmied his pants down as best as possible. It was harder because he had a tendency to wear tight pants and his boner certainly didn't help. He leaned over and began kissing her again while also reaching up to rub her boobs through her shirt. She grinned into the kiss and moaned lightly before pulling away and lifting off her shirt. He did the same and stood up to finish taking his pants off (since she seemed to be having a problem) and to get a condom from his desk drawer.

Sasuke turned back towards her, to see her shorts on the floor. Only in his boxers, he crawled back onto the bed and onto her half-naked body. He squeezed her left breast through her bra and attached his mouth to her neck. She sighed in pleasure, lightly brushing her fingers on his skin, right above the waistband of his boxers.

Wrapping his arms around her, he fiddled with the snap on her bra. He got it off quickly and threw it on the floor before dipping down to her left nipple and licking it slowly, grabbing the other one and rubbing it with his thumb.

"Ungh, Sasuke...," she breathed out, her eyes half-lidded. This was going too slow for her. She could feel her panties getting wet. She wanted him to be focusing _lower_.

She rubbed her lower body against his, hoping he'd get the memo. He moaned, his warm breath ghosting over her hard nipples. He moved his hand from her breast to her underwear, lightly stroking her clothed core. She let out a soft, strangled moan, rolling her hips towards him.

He grinned and moved his mouth right next to her ear. "Getting wet, Sak?"

"Sh-shut up," she replied, dipping her hand into his boxers and grabbing his cock. He moaned. "Gonna cum, _Sas_?" she mocked, smiling at him.

"Not—_hhngh_—even close," he breathed back, knowing it probably wasn't true. Almost every time they had sex, it turned into some kind of competition. Right now, he was losing.

He pulled away from her ear and went _much_ lower, pulling down her lacy, black underwear. "Oh _God_," she murmured, knowing where it was going already. He kissed her inner thighs, occasionally running his tongue up and down. "Sasuke," she moaned his name quietly. "Stop being a _tease_." He grinned and placed another kiss close to, but not quite, where she wanted him to be. "_Sasuke_," she repeated, somewhere between a moan and scolding.

"Hmph," he grunted before pushing her legs open wider. He watched and licked his lips as more fluids spilled out from her. He smirked and flicked his tongue over her clit.

She let out a loud moan and Sasuke brought his head up quickly to give her a wide-eyed, disapproving look. She was breathing heavily and looked at him from over her breasts. "Sorry," she said, out-of-breath. Once her breathing had calmed down, she repeated herself. "Sorry."

He waited a few seconds and once he heard loud laughs coming from downstairs, a sure sign that they weren't paying attention, before dipping his head back down and licking her clit again. He nibbled on it, listening to the mostly suppressed moans that made their way out of her mouth. His hand came down and he began thumbing her instead, choosing to move his tongue inside of her, between her wet folds.

Her hips bucked up towards his mouth, gasping with pleasure. She grabbed his hair and pulled on it lightly, biting down on her lip to keep quiet. Thinking back, this probably _wasn't_ such a good idea. She moaned his name out, repeating it several times. "Sasuke-kun, nnhgh, I can't wait anymore..."

He pulled away from her and pulled his boxers down, fumbling with the condom, trying to put it on quickly. When he finally got it on, he crawled up so he was face to face with her again. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Before entering her, he stuck one finger in to get her ready, adding another quickly. She moaned into his shoulder. "Ju...Just do it," she breathed out, moving her arms from around his neck to around his waist.

He removed his from inside her and grabbed his dick, rubbing the tip against her entrance. "Nnhgh..." He leaned down to kiss her to muffle her moans. She gasped into his mouth when he entered her. He grabbed her hips and thrust all the way into her quickly. She suppressed a scream. He rocked his hips in a steady rhythm before slowly speeding up.

Her breathing got heavier with each thrust, her moans were muffled by Sasuke. She pulled her mouth away. "Harder," she moaned. "_Harder,_ faster!"

He shushed her before letting out his own quiet moan. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, sucking on his collarbone. When he began thrusting into her harder and faster, she bit down to suppress moans.

She was _so close_. Their breathing was erratic. Sasuke began rubbing his thumb over her clit again. "S-Sasuke, I... I think I'm going to..._uhh_."

"_Fuck_," Sasuke cursed before he came. He collapsed on top of her, still inside of her. He continued to rub her clit until she clamped down on his half-hard cock and orgasmed. He moaned again as she bit down on his collarbone, drawing blood, to suppress her own screams.

When she was done, he rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her from the side. Her breathing was becoming less heavy and she sat up.

"_Sasuke! Sakura! It's time for dinner!_" Mikoto's voice carried up to his room, unsuspecting.

Sakura ran a hand through her sweat-drenched hair. Sasuke sat up too and she moved herself to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head under his chin. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled back, petting her hair, wondering if someone would coming looking for them.

"I don't think that was a good idea."

.

**notes**— Hi there! So, as I said up there, this is my lemon and my first story on this account! :O I _do_ have another account, but it's more... uh... kid-friendly, I suppose? Yeah. If you want the name, you can PM me and I'll probably give it to you but this account is mostly for lemons and such.


End file.
